Vettias
}} Vettias is a pirate on the Hunter, Malachite, and Ice Oceans. She plays mainly on the Hunter, and Ice Oceans. Achievements ;On Hunter: * Member of the flag -Tenacity- * Captain of the crew Slave Dolls * Former cabin person and wench of the crew Halloween. * Member of the flag . * Admiral in the Navy in the . * Former officer of the crew Easy Going. * Former member of the flag Coerced Coexistence. * Former captain of the crew . * Former member of the crew Sovereign Brigade. * Former officer of the crew - Virtute Et Armis -. * Former member of the crew . * Former officer of the crew Vertically Challenged. * Former pirate of the crew One Winged Angels. * Former member of the flag Wasted Potential. * Former captain of the crew The Masquerade. ;On Ice: * Petty officer in the Navy in the . * Created the flag Living Nightmares. * Created the crew Dream. * Former fleet officer of the crew Yar Scallywags. * Former member in the flag The End. * Senior offficer of the crew Placeholder * Queen of the flag Mugshot ;On Malachite: * Officer of the crew Immortal Pirates * Member of the flag Victorious Reign * Chief petty officer in the Navy in the . Biography ;On Hunter: Vettias started out as a pirate in the crew One Winged Angels, which was part of the flag Wasted Potential. This is where she met Kazandeux. During her time with the One Winged Angels, Vettias also met Princesskairi on a ship. Vettias stayed with this crew for about a month, and then she joined a fairly new crew called Vertically Challenged as an officer. After a while, Vettias joined Princeskairi in the crew Sea Raiders, which was under the rule of the captain, Vinnashal. After about a month in that crew, Princeskairi became captain, due to Vinnashal's dormancy. She disappeared from the crew and from Puzzle Pirates soon after and went under an endless dormancy. She returned soon, and Princeskairi had created her own crew, due to Vinnashal returning and demanding the crew back. The new crew was called Wicked, and they quickly made a flag called The Wicked Pirates. She later left the crew due to personal reasons and joined - Virtute Et Armis -, as a pirate. She soon became an officer in this crew, before leaving to become an independent pirate again. Later, she joined a new crew, called Sovereign Brigade, as an officer. She left the crew. Vettias later became a captain of the crew Ecstasy, which started on March 14, 2008, at 8:42 P.M. Ecstasy began as a crew with about 30 people. However, Vettias' new age of mind caused her to disappear once more. Soon the crew was destroyed and everyone had left. She returned again, and she became an officer in the crew Easy Going, which is of the flag Coerced Coexistence. She then returned to a different crew called Halloween, which she used as she continually went dormant, as a cabin person. The crew later changed its name. She disappeared a while after she had joined Halloween, which is now known as a different name. This was her third disappearence yet. However she returned on December 29, 2009, to start a new Pirate year. She wishes to start a crew and put all of her effort into it, to create a crew that will mantain for ages. She then created another crew on the verge of 2010 at her mysterious arrival once again. She wishes to keep this one alive and not step away from Y!PP again. The crew's name was Chocolate! She then met up with an old friend Gneiss to create a new flag, -Tenacity-. Later she renamed her crew, Chocolate, to Slave Dolls. She then left the crew to one of her friends who eventually became inactive. She went on another hiatus, but returned again and joined Naughty And Gneiss where she became close to some people such as Queenbecky. She eventually created a crew with her and named it Epeolatry. Later, due to flag complications she left the flag to create her own called Dystrophia. ;On Ice: Vettias started out on Ice as what-so-ever. All she did was bilge with the navy, waiting for a pillage to start. She later joined some random crew as a senior officer however she left it soon after. Later, she joined a crew called Yar Scallywags, which was in the flag The End. She joined this crew because its current crew and flag fame were the third best on the ocean. Vettias joined as an officer, however, she was later promoted to Fleet Officer. She soon left, and created her own crew, which she called Dream. She later also created a flag, which she called Living Nightmares. She then left it. Later, she created a crew and flag with her consort, Erebus. The crew was named Placeholder and the flag was called Mugshot, and they quickly rose to fame, becoming close to the number one in a course of a few weeks. They focused on taking Winking Wall and have been trying to blockade it for some time now. ;On Malachite: Vettias is not much of a Malachite pirate, she does not go there often. When she started on Malachite, she joined a crew called Atrocity Exhibition as a pirate. On Malachite, she mainly worked on rumbling skills. She has not done much on Malachite, but she has received a Mala-rat for starting during its opening.